


The human body is disgusting

by Sick_Chubby_Bean98



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Abbacchio is wholesome, Bruno gets sick, Depression, Embarrassment, I like this relationship, IBS, I’m gross, M/M, Sickfic, Stomach issues, eating disorder kinda?, human bodies suck sometimes, poop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_Chubby_Bean98/pseuds/Sick_Chubby_Bean98
Summary: Bruno Buccellati gets a tummy ache.
Relationships: Leone Abbacchio/ Bruno Buccellati
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. What a great night to get sick

Bruno Buccellati has always had a sensitive stomach. Almost everything he eats would hurt his stomach. When he dated Abbacchio he refused to eat anything on their dates. For the fear of his stomach would act out at the wrong time. One night on one of their dates Abbacchio questioned Bruno about his food. watching his boyfriend poke at his food with his fork. “Bruno do you ever touch your food? This is our 3rd date and you never eat anything you just play with it. “ Leone asked. Bruno looked up at him and smiled gently “I’m just not hungry.” He lied. He grabs his stomach as it’s growling. He wanted to eat so bad but he didn’t want to go through the horrid pain while out in public. Leone raised his brow in suspicion. “Why don’t we go back to my place, watch a movie and stay the night?” Leone pretty much demanded. Bruno hesitated for a moment and agreed to go to his place. “Sure sounds like fun.” Bruno smiled. “Let me box this up for you so you can have it later.” Leone grabbed a To go box from the waiter and started to dish up his food. Bruno laid his hands on Leone’s and they both looked at each other for a brief second. “I got this you don’t have to...” Leone interrupted Bruno.. “I don’t but I want to.” Leone looked a little agitated for a moment. Bruno backed off for a second and frowned. Now he’s embarrassed. He feels like he upset Leone. He brushed it off as nothing until Later they started walking to Leone’s apartment. It was a nice silent walk. The roads were quiet and not many people were out and about. The only sounds were crickets chirping and the water splashing against the beach. They didn’t say anything on the way. It was a bit awkward for Bruno. He was embarrassed that he didn’t even eat a bite of his food that his boyfriend payed for. “I apologize Leone.” Bruno finally broke the awkward silence. “For what...?” Leone responded looking at the brunette confused. “That I didn’t eat anything during dinner. I feel like I have insulted you three times now and I’m sorry.” Leone laughed a bit. “ I’m not mad and you don’t need to apologize for it. If your not hungry I get it. I drank my life away for 3 years until I met you. I never actually ate a lot either.” Leone looked at Bruno and smiled. He patted him on the back and kissed him on the cheek. Bruno blushes and kisses him back. “ I still feel bad though.” They finally got back to the apartment and settled down. Leone sat down on the couch and invited Bruno to join. Bruno couldn’t resist and jumped on top his lover. Leone laughed and grabbed Bruno’s face and squished it. “You are so adorable!!” Bruno smiled and squished Leone’s face back. “Cutie!!” Bruno laughed. “ hey I’m going to make the popcorn. Why don’t you pick a movie.” Leone said. “ I don’t care what you pick.” Leone got up and left for the kitchen. Bruno can hear the rustling and crunching of the packages in the kitchen. Bruno was browsing through the movie channels and picked a random movie. He didn’t really care either when it comes to entertainment. He stares at the tv and gets hypnotized by its pictures and sounds that he didn’t even hear Leone ask him what he wanted to drink. “Bruno....? Bruno? Want anything to drink? Hey....” Leone walks back out to the living room and sees Bruno staring into nothingness. “Sweetie?!” Leone says a bit louder. “HUH?! I’m sorry I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” Bruno finally snaps out of it and looks back at Leone. Leone laughed and asked the same question again. “Want anything to drink? Wine, soda, milk, water?” Bruno had to think about it. What wouldn’t hurt his stomach? Wine makes him queasy, soda gives him bad gas, milk makes everything hurt worse and would possibly give him bad diarrhea. “I’ll take water please.” Bruno smiled up at Leone. Leone started making the popcorn And within a minute the apartment smelled like delicious buttery popcorn. It made his stomach scream for food. Bruno rubs his belly trying to calm it down. “That smells so good hun!!” Bruno tried to take his mind off of his hunger. Leone walked in with the bowl of popcorn and some water. Leone sat down next to Bruno and offered him some popcorn. At this point Bruno hesitated but he couldn’t resist the smell of the popped corn and ate some. “What did you pick out to watch?” Leone asked. “I don’t know I just chose something random on tv.” Bruno tried to respond with the popcorn in his mouth. Leone looked at Bruno in awe. “You are actually eating something?!” Bruno stares at Leone continued to eat the popcorn. Within the first hour of the movie Bruno ate the whole bowl of popcorn with out realizing it. He looks down and sees an empty bowl before him. “Shit... I’m in for it now.” Bruno thought. So far no pain. Maybe tonight he might get off Scott free for the pain but of course he was going to be wrong. Leone decided to lay on Bruno’s stomach while watching the movie, Bruno started to feel gross and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His stomach wasn’t happy that he ate a whole bowl of popcorn. Maybe if he took his mind off of it, it wouldn’t hurt so bad. But then his stomach started making upset and angry sounds. “GGGrrRROoowWL!!” His stomach screamed and moaned. “Honey are you feeling ok?” Leone heard the screams his boyfriends stomach was making. Bruno couldn’t even say anything he was too embarrassed. Then His stomach made another loud sloshing gurgling sound. “GgRroOWwwlL!!!” “Jesus Christ is that your stomach?!” Leone immediately got up. Bruno couldn’t even move. He was frozen in fear. He didn’t know what to do. He was so embarrassed. He couldn’t just leave. He couldn’t even say that he needed the bathroom. Words or sounds wouldn’t come out. He just sat there emotionless. “Hun?” Leone genuinely looked worried. Bruno’s stomach continued to scream. “Babe? Honey are you ok?!” Leone rubbed Bruno’s stomach. “Is you stomach upset?” At that moment Bruno felt movement in his lower intestine And finally broke the silence and yelled “I need the bathroom!!” He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He had barely enough time to make it to the toilet. He dropped his pants and let everything out. He sat there tears rolling down his face with embarrassment. He covered his mouth so no one could hear him cry. After a few minutes Leone knocked on the bathroom door. “Honey are you feeling ok? Do you need some ginger ale?” Bruno couldn’t even answer him. He just sat there crying. Then he heard the door to the bathroom open. He covered his face like it would do anything. “No....” words barely formed out of his mouth. Leone opened the door all the way to see his lover sick on the toilet. The smell not even fazing him. Bruno couldn’t even look him in the eye. “I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry!! Tears bursting out his face. He was still in pain. His stomach screamed again as He grabbed his stomach as more came out of his body. Leone smiles and rubs his boyfriend on the back. “ it’s ok just get it all out.” Bruno didn’t respond he just sat there emotionless now. It felt like a nightmare. Why would anyone love a sickly man like him? Leone tried to break the silence with stupid humor. “I guess this is a pretty shitty situation!” Leone giggles. Bruno looks up at him with confusion and anger. Why would he make fun of the situation that he was in? “You need anything honey? Anti-acid? ginger ale? Bruno couldn’t even say one word he just buried his face in his hands. Leone kneels by his side and kisses him on the cheek. “ I love you Bruno...” Leone whispered and left him alone to finish his business. After 20 minutes Leone heard the toilet flush and the bathroom light, light up the hallway. He sees his boyfriend hesitant to walk out due to the embarrassing moment he just produced. “ feel better?” Leone asked. Bruno ignored Leone and headed for the front door. “Hey you don’t have to leave. Come lay down.” Leone watched Bruno hesitate for a moment and leave. Leone sprang up and followed Bruno. “Babe!!” He called out. “Leave me alone!! Why would anyone want me?!” Those words made Bruno fall to the floor crying. Leone ran to him and cradled Bruno. “I love you! I don’t care if you get sick easily! I love you with all my heart!!” Leone started to cry. Holding Bruno tighter. they both sat in the apartments hallway for what seemed forever. Leone picked up Bruno and carried him back to the apartment. He sat him down in Leone’s bed. “Let’s get some sleep and we can talk about this more in the morning.” But Bruno didn’t want to talk about his sensitive insides he just wanted to go home and deal with the pain on his own but knowing Leone wouldn’t let him do that. Leone laid down next to Bruno and snuggled him and stroked his hair. “I love you honey.” Leone waiting for a response he sees that his lover fell asleep.


	2. The taste of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno’s tummy ache gets worse

Bruno woke up the next morning with his stomach still sore from the night before. He rubs his stomach to ease the pain and realized For a moment he forgot where he was. He sat up looking around. Nothing looked familiar to him. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. A sound can be heard right next to him. A soft snoring sound. He turned and saw Leone next to him sleeping soundly . “Abbacchio?!” Bruno whispered with confusion. He placed his hands on his face still embarrassed from what happened. Then something hit him. He didn’t feel right. His stomach still felt queasy and gross. His body temperature felt cold. Bruno sat on the bed for what seemed like forever. Staring at nothing. Trying to figure out what he was feeling right now. His stomach made some weird noises and it finally hit him. “Oh Jesus Christ!” Bruno runs to the bathroom and vomits all over the place this time he didn’t make it to the toilet. He slipped and fell onto the floor spewing vomit. “Can this get even worse?!” Bruno thought to himself. But of course it did. He barely got up and pulled down his pants to get everything out of his system...again. Now since he’s on the toilet he still had the urge to vomit. He quickly looks around for a trash can but to no avail he just pukes on the floor. All that came out of him was pure stomach acid. It smelt like warm metal and made him more and more queasy. After his stomach calmed down for a minute he looks around the bathroom and realizing he made a huge mess in his boyfriend bathroom. Vomit/bile all over the floor and of course the smell was terrible. “Fuck!!” Bruno screamed not realizing that Leone was still sleeping in the other room.   
“I might have gotten the flu or some stupid virus. But why now?.” He thought to himself.   
“Bruno??” Leone finally had woken up.   
“Babe you in the bathroom?” Leone got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.   
Bruno couldn’t answer if he did he might puke again. He realized that he didn’t lock the door to the bathroom and knowing Leone is just going to open the door and see him dying on the toilet with vomit all over the floor.   
After what seemed like forever Leone knocked on the door. “You feeling alright hun?” Leone was genuinely worried for his lover. “I’m coming in.”   
Bruno couldn’t say anything he just buried his face in his hands again like he did last night.   
Leone opened the door to see Bruno on the toilet and vomit tricking down his face.   
“Oh honey!!” Leone gasped to see Bruno in this state. “I’m so-...” Bruno couldn’t finish his sentence and started vomiting again. Tears running down his face. He couldn’t handle the embarrassment Leone ran out of the bathroom to find a trash can. “Here babe it’s ok. Get it out in this.” Leone handed Bruno the trash can. Bruno held on the trash can for dear life. He hid his head in the trash so no one can see his shame. Leone rubs Bruno’s back and gives him a gentle kiss on the head. “ I’ll get this cleaned up for you just go on with your business. Finish up your sick fit and we can get you home or you can stay here and rest for awhile. It’s up to you hun.” Leone looked sad. He’s never seen anyone this sick before. He felt terrible.   
Bruno wanted to go home so bad but he couldn’t stand for a long period of time. His whole body was weakened. He didn’t even answer Leone’s question. He was afraid to speak to him. There was a long silence. “Take your time hun.” Leone continued to rub his back. “Mrrrrhhh” Bruno groaned inside the trash can as a mouthful of bile spilled out and landed in the can. The smell was finally getting to Leone that he had to leave for a minute. He didn’t want to make Bruno feel worse than he already does. After 5 minutes he came back with some disinfectant and some other cleaning supplies. “I’ll clean this up for you ok? Honey don’t feel bad. Your just having a sour stomach. Maybe it was the popcorn you ate last night.” Leone stuttered trying not to cry. He felt upset that his lover was sick.   
Bruno lifted up his head for a moment seeing Leone on the floor cleaning up his nasty yellow mess. Bruno started bawling his eyes out. “ I’m so sorry!! I’m soooo sorry Abbacchio!! I fucked up everything! Who wants to be with me?!”   
Leone looked up and got pissed and smacked the shit out of Bruno quite literally. “STOP SAYING THAT RIGHT NOW!!! I FUCKIN LOVE YOU!! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT!!” Leone screamed as tears and yesterday’s makeup stained his face. Leone got up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Bruno Cleans himself up and attempts to exit the bathroom when all of a sudden he felt light headed and fainted on the bathroom floor. Leone heard a loud crash and ran towards the bathroom. “Bruno are you ok?” There was no answer so he busted down the door. He saw that There was blood pooling up on the floor. “Oh shit!!!” Leone ran over to Bruno’s body and picked him up. “Fuck!” Leone carried Bruno’s body to the couch and called the ambulance! After a few minutes the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital. Leone was freaking out. “Why did I say those things to him? He’s too fragile. “ Leone walked around in circles waiting to hear from the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no life what’s so ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is my first fic. By the way I can’t write. I suck at grammar....


End file.
